Voice of an Angel
by Shewhosnameisasecret
Summary: "And that is overnight sensation, international teen pop star, Percy Jackson." Percy Jackson is a famous pop star in search of the mysterious Youtube singer "AngelicArchitect". Annabeth Chase is a girl struggling with family, along with social, problems, who pours her soul into music. Will their problems be solved? AU, Percabeth, Thalico, SilenaxCharlie, Tratie. Read!


authors note: Hey guys, my third story on , and while I should really update my other stories, this story is the one story I've been waiting to tell the world for the past two years. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Rick Riordan does. I also do not own the song "The Other Side", Jason Derulo does.

✌!

* * *

**Percy Jackson's POV**

"And we're live in five...four...three...two..."

I grasp the black stainless steel microphone in my hand as the stage manager motions for me to step on the platform that will lead me on the stage. And then I'm off.

The platform rises, bringing me closer and closer to the audience, millions of people out there, screaming fangirls, with their not so thrilled boyfriends, all waiting as I start to appear.

Adrenaline pumps through my veins, surging me forward as fireworks explode. A huge blast of lights and wind blow through, and that is my cue to jump up and show the world who I am.

Butterflies appear in my stomach, as I start to sing quiet words, my voice echoing as the misty fog clears.

"_In the beginning, I never thought, it would be you..."_

My heartbeat races as I take in my surroundings. I finally knew what it was like to sing on New Year's Eve in Times Square, as the crowd cheered and screamed my name.

The experience was exhilarating, and for once in my lifetime, and I knew from that moment that it wasn't about earning money, or fame, it was just...doing what I love for the people who want to listen. And for once, I actually had...freedom.

_"When we were chilling,_

_Smiling in the photo booth,_

_But we got closer...yeah..._

_Soon you were eating off my spoon_

_You're coming over_

_And we would talk all afternoon."_

The crowd roars as the beat quickens, and I smile. The rest of the song was a blast, upbeat and positive, and I would be able to show them a good time.

I strum the guitar in my hands, fingers flying fast as they move along the chords at the speed of lightning. I jump, nodding my head as I continue singing.

_"Tonight we'll just get drunk _

_Disturb the peace_

_Find your hands all over me _

_And then you bite your lip_

_Whisper and say, "We're going all the way."_

_Tonight,_

_Take me to the Other Side_

_Sparks fly like the Fourth Of July_

_Just take me to the Other Side_

_I see that sexy look in your eyes_

_And I know we ain't friends anymore_

_If we walk down this road_

_We'll be lovers for sure_

_So tonight kiss me like it's do or die_

_And take me to the Other Side_

_This could be perfect...yeah..._

_But we won't know unless we try...try..._

_I know you're nervous_

_So just sit back and let me drive."_

I move closer to the edge of the stage, smiling at the girls waving their hands towards me. I lean down, pulling a brunette girl on to the stage. The rest of the girls scream, and I laugh as I turn on the headset.

Twirling the girl around, I add in dance moves as I go with the flow of the song.

_"Tonight we'll just get drunk, disturb the peace, _

_Find your hands all over me _

_And when you bite your lip_

_Whisper and say, "We're going all the way."_

_Tonight, _

_Take me to the Other Side_

_Sparks fly like the Fourth Of July_

_Just take me to the Other Side_

_I see that sexy look in your eyes_

_And I know we ain't friends anymore_

_If we walk down this road _

_We'll be lovers for sure_

_So tonight kiss me like it's do or die_

_And take me to the Other Side_

_Whoa_

_Kiss me like it's do or die_

_And take me to the Other Side_

_Tonight we'll just get drunk, disturb the peace,_

_Find your hands all over me_

_And when you bite your lip_

_Whisper and say, "We're going all the way."_

_Tonight,_

_Take me to the Other Side_

_Sparks fly like the Fourth Of July, yes we do yeah_

_Just take me to the Other Side, take me baby_

_I see that sexy look in your eyes_

_And I know we ain't friends anymore, oh no_

_If we walk down this road_

_We'll be lovers for sure_

_So tonight, so tonight, kiss me like it's do or die, kiss me, kiss me_

_And take me to the Other Side_

_Whoa_

_Take me to the Other Side_

_Whoa_

_And take me to the Other Side_

_Whoa_

_Kiss me like it's do or die_

_And take me to the Other Side."_

I spun the brunette around once more, before setting her down below and blowing kisses to the crowd. The screams and clapping overwhelmed my ears, but I still managed to make out the announcer's call.

"And that folks, was overnight sensation, international teen pop-star, Percy Jackson singing his latest hit, 'The Other Side'."

The crowd gave one last fanatic applause as the platform lowered , smile on my face as I waved to the crowd, the microphone dangling from my worn fingertips.

The moment I stepped off the marble floor, I was greeted with a short, black-haired woman. I recognized her from a picture my best friend Grover had shown me a few weeks ago.

"Hello...Mr. Jackson? I'm Susan Tolido and your friend Mr. Underwood has sent me to pick you up immediately."

I follow her to the black limousine that's waiting out front. We drive in silence, and I open my twitter page to see over 2,000 comments have popped up in the last half hour. One reads; _Hi Percy! It's your cuz Thalia, here in NYC, just saw you sing! :o Are you still attending GH after winter break? Text me ASAP! (Tell G I said hi.)_

The comment makes me feel jittery and warm inside, but also upset and slightly annoyed. Thalia was my cousin that lived in New York with Nico, one of my best friends. They both attended a school called Goode High, which was known for their music program.

I had grown up with the two of them, but after my rise to fame in seventh grade, I had left my home and moved to Seattle.

"Mr. Jackson, sir, we have arrived at Underwood Manor."

The chauffeur opens the door and I step out into the warm, breezy night air. Grover's mansion is lays in the huge area of land, its walls so white it gleams. I walk up to the chestnut door and knock.

The door opens, and Grover is standing there wearing a grey sweatshirt, pair of jeans, and sneakers.

Let me tell you a little about Grover.

Grover has curly brown hair, caucasian skin, and a slight goatee forming under his lower lip.

We had been best friends since the day we went to music camp together when we were nine. While I was rising to fame, Grover had already begun his career as a rapper, and from then on, we hung out all the time, because he knew what it felt like for me to be famous.

"Hey man, glad you could come. I have something you want to see."

He led me down one of the many corridors in his house, finally stopping at a pink door at the end of the hall.

I wasn't surprised at the scene in front of me; a 36" flat screen T.V., two dark orange couches, a king sized bed, and with a private bathroom in the far right corner.

Plopping myself on one of the couches, I sighed, "So what's up Grover?"

"You'll see, it's all over the news."

The tone he used when he said that made me nervous. He only used that tone when he pitied someone, or had really bad news.

Flipping on the television, I went to the nearest gossip channel. And there is was, just like Grover implied. There was a photo of me, performing at Times Square, a smile on my face.

"I know, isn't this great? I don't see why-"

"It's because you haven't seen...heard the rest."

The newscaster, Jenny Talon, started to gossip in that annoying, perky voice of her's.

"Tonight, fans cheered on the performers at Time Square, and some of the performers have gotten over 1,000 tweets on their Twitter since their recent performances. Among them was overnight sensation, international pop star Percy Jackson."

She swallowed, then continued, "Percy Jackson sang his latest hit, 'The Other Side', leaving fans in awe at the performance. Here's the question we all have for you Percy, who is your song about?"

She continued ranting about my love life, my ex-girlfriends, and clips of my performance. Usually, I guess you're supposed to be thrilled about the world talking about them, but that would mean paparazzi would mob me nonstop, searching for the answer to their useless questions.

I clicked on my Twitter account, and already, thousands of questions had popped up about my song.

A loud banging began to echo across the house, and I already knew it was the paparazzi.

I dialed the only number I knew would be safe, true desperation in my voice, "H-Hello? Thalia? It's me Percy. I'm calling about the tweet you left on my account. Yes. Okay. Grover?"

I glanced at him, and he nodded.

"He's in. I'll be there by noon tomorrow? Great. See you later cuz."

* * *

authors note: Thanks for reading! Show you love this story by reviewing! Luv you guys SO much! Tell me what u thought about this chapter!

-shewhosnameisasecret


End file.
